A wide variety of cashless transactions are completed utilizing various payment instruments associated with a consumer, such as, credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, gift cards, etc. Typically, a payment instrument is associated with a single payment account, such as a credit card account or a stored value account. Because each payment instrument is associated with a single payment account, a consumer must often carry multiple payment instruments that the consumer may wish to utilize. The carrying of multiple payment instruments may be inconvenient and cumbersome for the consumer.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for payment instruments that may be associated with multiple payment accounts. There also exists a need in the art for systems, methods, and apparatus for selecting a payment account associated with a payment instrument in order to facilitate a payment transaction.